Playing Catching
by robinishere
Summary: I had always wondered what happened when Jem and his parents were attacked by Yanluo and i had not read a fanfic about it so... yep. i know summary sucks but give it a try?


**This is on Jem's point of view. i had been wondering had happened when Jem and his parents were attacked by yanluo and i have not read any fanfic about it yet... so yep. Please enjoy and review! Just a simple review can make my day! Team Jem! **

**Playing catching**

"_Pa! Ma!_" I hurried to the library where i know that my parents will be. They will always be in the library until 11pm. I flung open the door and saw _Ma_ reading a book as _Pa_ was doing some paperwork. _Pa_ frowned as i dashed into the library.

"James? It is already past your curfew. Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

"No- I mean- yes- no…" I wrinkled his forehead in confusion.

_Ma_ just laughed and opened her arms and I gladly entered her embrace.

"Pa, _Ma_, I saw someone- _something_ just now… there was a _shadow_ that kept passing my room and-"

"It's okay," _Ma_ soothe. But I know it _isn't_.

"I'm not dreaming! It is real! It kept whispering my name and-"

"Shh…. You are safe now. _Ma_ and _Pa_ will protect you."

"But-"

"You don't trust us?" _Ma_ asked, in mock hurt.

"I do."

"Then there is nothing to worry about. Come on, it's late; let me tuck you to bed, alright?"

"Okay…" I agreed reluctantly.

* * *

><p>I snuggled deeply in my <em>Ma<em>'s arm as she told me a Chinese tale. I tried to listen to it and willed sleep to come but something felt wrong. Like someone or _something_ is watching me, laughing at me… _the shadow_.

I shivered. _Ma_ misunderstood my actions and tucked my blankets under my chin.

"There, better? Now, sleep, _Jian_. Nothing is going hurt you… _Ma_ is here… Sleep…." _Ma_ soothed, stroking my brownish-red hair.

I sighed as my tensed muscles surrendered to my _Ma_'s voice.

"_Ma,wan an_." I breathe as sleep came.

But not for long.

* * *

><p>I jerked awake and frowned. "<em>Ma<em>?" she had probably returned to her bedroom. This was common enough. _Ma_ had always retired to her bedroom as she thinks I'm asleep.

But _something_ had waked me. What is it?

I was alone, _terrifyingly_ alone. I quickly got dressed, my shadowhunter instincts screaming at me.

As I stepped out of my room, I realized what had waked me.

_The stillness of the institute._ How quiet and still the institute was. The corridors seemed darker than usual.

I shook my head.

Stay calm, _Jian_. I ordered myself. I will find Ma and Pa and everything will be okay. I'm just imagining it.

I started down the corridor towards my parents' bedroom. It wasn't far. But I felt more and more unease as I took the first few steps and started to run.

The hairs on my neck stood. Someone or _something_ is watching me. _The shadow_.

I gave a little scream and sprinted, with no sense of direction. I turned in a corner of the corridor and my breath hitch up in my throat as I saw another corridor stretched out before me.

It wasn't long. But I felt as if it is _endless_.

As if knowing it has been discovered, a _shadow_ separated itself from the shadows of the corridor and laughed.

_It laughed._

I screamed, unable to control the fear and panic in myself. I gave a burst of speed and dashed along the corridor. Trying to distance myself from it.

But no matter how fast I ran, how far I managed to distance myself from it, it is always there. Laughing, taunting, teasing.

"You know you can't outrun me, _Jian_…. You know it…" it teased.

"_Ma! Pa!_" I called frantically. They said they will protect me. They _promised._

I ran till my legs ached. My lungs on fire. My eyes blurred from tears. I want to stop running and surrender. But I can't. I _won't._

_The shadow_ reached forward….

I ducked and ran even harder.

It giggled. "Yesss… Run all you want and block all you can. And scream. Scream for your parents. Go ahead; make sure that your parents can hear you…."

I screamed. I couldn't help it. It voice was loud and close, echoing through the corridor.

"Go away! Go away!" I cried.

"Not until I catch you, my little shadowhunter… The game just began." It laughed.

The ground seemed to be uneven, the walls were pressing on me, suffocating me.

I had been running for so long in the same corridor and there was no end to it.

"Why?" I shrieked. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Because you are precious…. so precious to your parents. I shall enjoy their fear and pain as I twist your life upside down. Hear them scream your name, watching your life slip from their grasp. To feel what I felt when they _killedl my poor little babies_! " It roared out the last sentence.

I cringed and searched desperately for a room to hide, a door to enter. There! Just a few meters. I bit my lips, forcing out an extra burst of speed from my exhausted body and reached for the door….

"You know you can't hide from me. No doors can prevent me from wanting you, Jian. And you _wouldn't want_ to see what is inside. " It pointed out, sniggering.

I ignored it whipping it open and stared. The room spinning from my sudden stop. My mouth opened in a soundless scream.

In the middle of the room, there were my parents, tied to a chair. Blood stained on their clothes, looking wildly at me.

"_Jian!_ No!" _Ma_ wailed.

"_Caught you_." A voice whispered in my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Is it good or just sucks? Btw, Ma and Pa means mother and father in Chinese. The part when Jem's mother tuck him to bed, Jem said "Ma, wan an." It means goodnight, mother. Please review!<strong>


End file.
